


Be Humble

by Shhua



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi, rich kid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhua/pseuds/Shhua
Summary: Felix is the local rich boy that every country has in Sydney Australia. Although Felix has access to more expensive education, his wish was to go to a, "Normal public high school," with his family life hidden away, so he could disguise himself as a middle-class student. Along the way, he happens to meet a friend who knows absolutely nothing about his life out of high school, Chris.





	1. Chapter 1

×  
**❝Felix, can I wear your clothes?❞**

**❝Sure, if you want mate.❞**

**❝** **you're legit trusting** _ **me**_ **, out of all people, with these expensive clothes?** **❞**  
×


	2. Chapter 2

**"Pleasee?~"** Felix begged his mother for the tenth time this week. He didn't think he was asking for much in the first place, but she refused once again. 

He filled up the dog bowls before leaving the food open on the floor to run over to his mother, a pout on his face.

**"I won't let anyone know this time, I promise, I'm older now—oh shit!"** Once he noticed the three dogs eating out the bag of food, he went to go fetch it quickly; his mother sighing as she looked at him.

 **"Last time I let you go to a public school Felix, you passed out money to anyone in a 5-foot radius of you. And also watch your language, I've told you about this."** His mother spoke, drinking her coffee casually.

 _He thought she forgot about that._ Back in second grade, Felix had stolen money from his parent's because he wanted to buy a bunch of food. Instead, he had ended up feeling bad about a kid who didn't have money to buy lunch, so he had helped him out. But the thing was...it had ended terribly with other kids finding out he had money, and him being _way too_ _generous_ _with_ _his parent's money._

**"That's why mother, I will keep my family and money life hidden—momo, hey! Let go of the bag girl!"**

His mother looked at him in a judging way, before leaving the kitchen.

**"You can do whatever you want, just keep in mind that you'll be there for a year and a half."**

×

Felix sighed as he sat upside down on the couch. He was focusing intensely on some Korean Drama--actually, no he wasn't. Korean shows didn't really interest him, he was just forced to watch them daily from his parents although he didn't really understand them half of the time.

He turned off the show as he went over to his room, mumbling something under his breath, 

**_'I'll show her, I'll show her I can function in a public school.'_ **

×

" **Mother! it is decided!"** Felix said loudly, sliding down the spiral staircase. His mother should have been used to this by now, but she definitely still wasn't.

  
**"Felix honey, you have to be quieter, I almost dropped my—"**

 **"Yup, Don't care! So you see—"** Felix heard a loud shuddering sound as he poked his head into the dining room. Shards of a glass cup could be seen on the polished wooden floor, **_"Oops..."_** Felix whimpered, looking at his mom before opening up his mouth again,

 **"We can buy you a new one."**  
**"No, we actually can't Felix, that was custom made."**

Felix chewed on his lip, feeling guilty for a slight second. He always forgot he had to be quieter when approaching someone, it was a habit of his. A bad one at that.

" **I've made my final choice, I'm gonna go to public school."** Felix sounded satisfied with his choice, which made his mom frown.

**"Are you sure you actually wanna do this and you're not just doing this to spite me?"**

**"No...why would I do that mother? You're bonkers."** Felix whispered, avoiding eye contact with the lady. She knew very well he was lying.

 **"Here, let's have a talk,"** She said, pulling up a chair for him from the table. Oh no, Not a talk. Felix slowly walked over to the table cautiously, he really didn't need one of his mothers, ' _sit-down-talks'_ again, he had made his final choice.

Once he had sat down, she started to explain something to him. **"I didn't say you couldn't go because I don't trust you, I said I didn't want you to go because I don't trust others, hun. If they find out they might use you, or think of you like a snob who doesn't enjoy what he was born with."**

**"Well that's quite rude of them, don't you think?"** Felix questions in an offended tone, Making his mother shake her head, **"Yeah, but its what people do sometimes Felix so promise me you'll be careful, okay?"**

  
Felix nods slowly. He would've usually crossed two fingers behind his back to stay safe, but he had actually trusted his mother's words this time.

**"I promise, mother."**

**×**

 


End file.
